83rd Night
Bond is the eighty-third chapter in the Vampire Knight manga. Summary Ruka falls down on Zero who asks, why. Kain goes to his beloved Ruka. Ruka mutters to Kaname that" it is enough, don’t do this anymore". Towards Kaname, Yuki repeats what Ruka said. Kain throws a fireball at Kaname’s shoulder and angrily says that Ruka won’t be angry at him being like this but that he isn’t the same. Just when Kain is about to roast Kaname, Ruka stops him by saying that it is her fault for she did it on her own initiative. Kain forgets about Kaname and goes to assist his beloved Ruka again. Kaname tells Ruka that she had betrayed him by protecting Zero so things with her will also be only up to this point. Ruka accepts Kaname’s decision. Kaname tells Yuki to go and look over Ruka but Yuki is more interested in attempting to hurt him. Posing Artemis at Kaname, she asks up to what degree does Kaname want to realize ‘her will’ and whatever it is, he shouldn’t be doing this kind of thing. Kaname asks her what she plans to do with him after capturing him like this. While Yuki is thinking of her answer, the hunters attack with a chain net with hopes of capturing Kaname. Kaname pushes Yuki to safety and she just watch as the net fell on Kaname. She holds his severed skeleton hand and wonders why he protected her. The hand vanish for Kaname has turned his body into bats, it seems. While the hunters are running after Kaname, Yuki snaps out of it after hearing Kain calling for his beloved. Yuki runs to them and asks Ruka if she is alright. Kain tells her that Ruka won’t stop bleeding because of the weapon so Yuki offers her blood which Ruka accepts. Kain sucks Yuki’s blood and use his mouth in giving the blood to Ruka. In the dungeon with Sara, Takuma comments that Kaname isn’t going to delay things. Sara says of course, because if she is in Kaname’s position, she also thinks that she is a hindrance. Fangirls are worried so Sara assures them that it is alright, she won’t let Kaname lay a hand on them and Zero will get rid of him. She kisses her little darlings and says that it is good that there is a thing that will protect them. Takuma says that she is a cruel woman for giving blood to Zero. Sara asks if he is referring to giving mercy and power to a pathetic hungry one or, harnessing Zero with reins to make him listen to her. Takuma tells her that he is saying that he is jealous. Sara calls him pathetic for he is also ‘reined’ but he mistakes it as ‘bonds’. She asks him what she can get in exchange of satisfying his possessiveness. Takuma offers to give her something she can’t have during the time of the Council of Ancients. She comments that he is also controlled by his vampire instincts. Back to Yuki, she decides to leave Ruka who’ll be in good hands with Kain. Zero hits her head and asks if she plans to always be, in a dead end like this. As they leave the other couple, Yuki knows that she has pulled back her hand when Kaname asked that question of what she’ll do after capturing him. Zero tells her that Kaname didn’t think of getting rid of him but rather, he only wants to use the dominance of the Pureblood to control him. After commenting that the trap door is still active, Zero carries Yuki carry and says that they must first stop Kaname. Inside, after putting her down, Zero and Yuki see Yagari ordering the hunters to follow him upstairs. Yagari is frustrated over Kaien’s lecture earlier. He had told Kaien over the pain caused by the Purebloods who turned their loved ones into vampires which includes his fiancee. He accuses Kaien of wanting to become kind people so he is acting like one. Then, Yagari sees Kaname who is suddenly with Seiren. Seiren is holding the sword for him. Before Yagari can blast him away, Kaname is already behind him and saying that he wants to use Yagari’s underlings to activate those troublesome vampire traps. Yagari tries to shoot him again but Seiren already got him by the neck and informs him that he will be up against her. Hearing the noise outside, Sara says that Kaname is close so please protect her. Then, Zero and Yuki face Kaname. Meanwhile, Kaien partly admits what Yagari told him but he still thinks that of course, a person with a heart desires to chase after the sunlight. Kaien continues to give orders to the hunters. Back to the trio, Kaname says that he knows that the last one who’ll hinder him is her. After thinking of being in the dark forest and in a dead end with no exit, Yuki tells him that it isn’t necessary to harm others and to be harmed by others, as well as taking away lives, which includes Ruka and Zero. She thinks that Zero is frozen ice-cold in the darkness and Kaname is going far away from her so generally, he can’t twist her hair again. After giving herself a haircut, Yuki apologizes to Zero and says that she won’t do stupid things again and isn’t their goal the same now. She asks permission from Zero if it is alright for her to stay at his side now. Zero says that it is okay to stay. Yuki comments that is a weird way of saying it. Zero says yes, he meant that he will deal with the aftermath of the stuff she stupidly did, so if things isn’t turning out good, she can help him. Yuki mentally tells Zero that if the body is placed in darkness, where it is frozen, perhaps one won’t feel a thing and if it melts, the pain will come back. Even if that is so.. While she and Zero run towards Kaname, Yuki says that she’ll throw off the heavy load, for if she was to think of what to do with him after she captures him, then she’ll have no way of capturing him. Swinging Artemis, Yuki shouts that just like Ruka, she won’t be at a loss again. While seemingly sprouting her butterfly wings, Yuki thinks that even if like this, she also believes that one day, can get out of the dark forest. And, the sunlight passing through the leaves will shine on the frozen body and then. Characters Characters in order of appearance: #Yuki Kuran #Ruka Souen #Zero Kiryu #Akatsuki Kain #Kaname Kuran #Takuma Ichijo #Sara Shirabuki #Toga Yagari #Seiren #Kaien Cross Memorable Quotes *(Akatsuki to Kaname, furious at him): "Dorm President Kuran, Ruka won't get angry with you for something like that, but I'm different." *(Kaname to Ruka, about her actions for Zero): "Ruka, you shielded him and betrayed me... so it's over between us." *(Takuma to Sara): "It seems that I'm jealous." *(Yuki to Zero, in her thoughts): "''Hey, Zero when you abandoned to the darkness it's so freezing cold that you may not feel anything. But if it were to melt, it'll start hurting. Even so... Even so, I believe that someday, we will be able to get out of this dark forest and the day where we warm our frozen bodies under the sun will come. And---''" Navigation Category:Chapters Category:Volume 17